Relinoch Loxe
Possessed by an unyielding desire for destruction, the power-hungry Relinoch Loxe, is more commonly known as the Ravager of Malebolge. The Demon Prince of the Eighth Circle, Relinoch seeks to reign over both Hell and the Mortal Realm. His ambitions, however, do not end there. Relinoch will not stop until he has invaded the home of the Architect, and seized the Throne of Creation itself. Only then will he be able to bring the Void's promise to fruition, a true end to all things. Personal Details Physical Description Perhaps one of his more striking features is Relinoch's heterochromatic eyes. His right eye is absolute black. His left eye has a pale red iris, with a narrow, slit-like pupil. His eyes are perpetually half-closed, giving him a dreamy appearance. Relinoch's long face is framed by his pitch-black hair, which is kept neat and straight. It reaches down to his hips. He has a diamond-shaped face, that is typically described as having rather feminine features. He has a long, pointed nose and large, full lips. His lips are bright red. He has several facial moles, three located near his right eye and one on the lower half of the left side of his face, near the corner of his mouth. Relinoch has a fairly thin build, though he is neither gaunt or emaciated. He stands roughly 6'5" when not wearing his trademark stilettos, which add at least two inches to his height. Relinoch carries himself proudly and is known to have a gaudy, extravagant flair. Family Relinoch's father and mother were both Nightmares, Demons who preyed upon slumbering mortals and fed upon their fears as they dreamt. Beelhan served the Lord of the Fourth Circle, and would oftentimes target greedy mortals. Shenor Loxe, Relinoch's mother, was the lieutenant of the Ninth Circle of Hell, also known as Cocytus. Relinoch was fairly close to his mother, oftentimes enjoying the times he got to watch her work, tormenting the Souls of those condemned to Cocytus. It was eventually discovered that she had been plotting to overthrow her Lord, and was thus executed. Beelhan had betrayed his mate in order to steal away her position, becoming the new lieutenant of Cocytus. After the revelation of Beelhan's treachery, Relinoch murdered his own sire. Personality A master manipulator, cunning tactician and compulsive liar. Relinoch is a subversive individual, one who revels in chaos and destruction. He is a chameleon, becoming whoever he needs to be in order to achieve his ends. A selfish, prideful Demon, Relinoch commands through fear and intimidation. For all his power and strength, Relinoch is considerably reserved compared to other Demons. He does not feel the need to tout his title or status, or engage in shows of force and strength. Relinoch is confident in his abilities and himself, and will often relegate his lesser duties to his many servants and Vassals. As a Demon with an extravagant personality, Relinoch maintains an air of regality and poise. However, one should be wary of his noble demeanor. He is honorless, and is without shame when it comes to claiming what he desires. Relinoch is ruthless and without mercy, truly a terror even among other Demons. As Elijah Lockley, he presents himself as a careful and sympathetic leader. He is amiable, and well-spoken. Any hint of his insidious intentions are easily masked by his warm and inviting demeanor. Backstory Servant to the Lord of the Fourth Circle, Beelhan quietly schemed to seize the throne for himself. As for Relinoch's mother, she was a Nightmare like Beelhan. She served the Prince of the Ninth Circle, a highly respected and desired position. Shenor Loxe and Beelhan would often cross paths when their respective Lords would convene to discuss matters regarding the state of Hell. Beelhan pursued Shenor relentlessly. She eventually gave way. Shortly after, she gave birth to Relinoch. Early Life It was evident from the very beginning that Relinoch favored his mother above all else. He enjoyed watching his mother work, torturing the countless Souls and punishing the treacherous Demons who found their way under her watch. While Beelhan would often try to wrestle his progeny's affections away from his mother, Relinoch easily resisted. He found his father's pathetic attempts to be humiliating and disgraceful, something he would often voice aloud. One day, a band of Demons barged their way into Shenor's abode, seizing her and taking her away. Relinoch attempted to help free her, but he was easily subdued by the stronger opposition. Once he recovered, he followed them to their Lord's lair, where it was brought forth that Shenor had been conspiring to overthrow him. Relinoch attempted to defend his mother, but she had already resigned to her fate. Relinoch watched in horror as his mother was executed before his very eyes. Beelhan came forward, having apparently been the one to discover Shenor's treachery. He accepted Shenor's position as lieutenant of Cocytus. Beelhan had barely served a day at his new post when Relinoch approached him. While he denied it at first, Relinoch was certain his mother's execution had been orchestrated by Beelhan. After much prodding, Beelhan finally confessed. Without warning, Relinoch attacked his own sire. He killed him, relinquishing his Lord of another lieutenant. When it was discovered what had happened, Relinoch was condemned. For his crime, Relinoch was indentured into servitude. As a young—and by Demon standards—attractive specimen, Relinoch was convicted to become a catamite to the highest bidder. He was auctioned off to a lieutenant of Carniventis, a Demon named Mara. Relinoch spent countless years being passed around by Mara and those serving in his legions. Mara would often use Relinoch as a prize for those who were loyal and worthy of recognition. Years of relentless torment and pain twisted Relinoch's broken psyche. It was when he reached the lowest point in his life that he could hear the whispers of the Void. He heard a darkness calling out to him, a force that would forever change him. The Ravaged Path Shortly after the Void made contact, Relinoch was dragged along to a ball. Mara had him dressed in the finest jewelry and adorned in the most lavish garb, and proceeded to tote him around shamelessly. Also in attendance was a young Ceolizohr. He was instantly smitten when Relinoch crossed his path. Convincing his Vassals to distract Mara, Ceolizohr introduced himself to Relinoch once he was alone. When Mara returned, he took Relinoch with him and left, wary of Ceolizohr's interest. Ceolizohr would go on to sneak into Mara's abode, meeting clandestinely with his latest obsession. Relinoch continued the charade of helpless victim, the only truth from his lies was his desire to be rid of Mara, and free from his servitude. The whispers of the Void urged Relinoch to use Ceolizohr and his resources to his advantage. Coordinating with Ceolizohr, Relinoch plotted to frame Mara for treachery. With Carniventis' former Lord—Bolvaar the Profane—slain, tensions were already high. Nias was named the new Prince of Carniventis, and she was moving quickly to silence any opposition. Their time to strike had come. Relinoch, with Ceolizohr's aid, set their plan into motion. It was soon discovered that Mara had intentions to move against Nias. While he resisted and denied any involvement, the evidence was substantial. Nias had him swiftly executed. His legions were assigned to other lieutenants, and his belongings and possessions were left up for grabs. Ceolizohr had already stashed Relinoch away, he need only retrieve him once the fires settled. Relinoch, despite being liberated from Mara's control, still felt bound. He was now indebted to Ceolizohr. The Void continued to whisper to him from the dark, urging him to exercise patience, as his time was surely to come. Prince of Hell Relinoch traveled alongside Ceolizohr as they ventured to the lower Circles. From his companion, Relinoch learned how to use his own powers and how to fight. While Ceolizohr continued to grow closer to his lover, Relinoch's words of passion and infatuation were all but fabricated. He almost enjoyed stringing Ceolizohr along, silently anticipating the moment he would be able to reveal the truth and watch him fall. As Ceolizohr made a name for himself as Tormentor, Relinoch was quietly amassing a legion of followers under his command. Claiming to be carrying the Will of the Void, Relinoch promised his followers a place in Paradise once he claimed the Throne of Creation for himself. When the Prince of the Eighth Circle had been slain by Ceolizohr, Relinoch attacked. Backed by his legion of minions, Relinoch seized the throne right out from under his former lover. He revealed his true nature to everyone at that moment, completely possessed by the Will of the Void. Becoming the Prince of Malebolge, Relinoch made ordered Ceolizohr to be seized and captured. When he futility attempted to win Relinoch back, he kicked him out a window. Moving Ceolizohr to the dungeons, Relinoch kept him around for entertainment. He would visit him often in his cell to torture and mock him. Between ruling Malebolge and serving as a Prince of Hell, Relinoch continued his move against Paradise and the Architect. Guided by the voice in the darkness, Relinoch searched for ways into Paradise. Along the way, Relinoch would become acquainted with the demon, Koji Inoue. At the time of their initial meeting, he was but a lowly fiend. However, with Relinoch acting as his benefactor from the shadows, Koji was able to quickly climb the ranks. Eventually, Relinoch used Koji to usurp the reigning Prince of the Fourth Circle, placing Koji upon the throne instead. With his pawn in place, Relinoch's grand plan was finally falling into place. Centuries passed, every spare moment spent on carving a way into Paradise. Relinoch required many things, one of which was to collect the souls of his progeny. Relinoch had used his powers as a Prince to travel to the Mortal Realm, where he fathered many children. One child, Autumn Scarbin, was denied to him by her mother. When she refused him, he attacked her. Relinoch had Tristan Scarbin killed, tortured and kidnapped Autumn's brother, and left her mother to die of her wounds. Relinoch ended up leaving without Autumn, coming to the conclusion that she may serve a better purpose if she were allowed to live. He would continue to watch over her, but as his alter-ego, Elijah Locklety. A few years later, Relinoch would approach Unari Lupa, requesting her to create a Homunculus for him. While she initially agreed, she eventually had a change of heart and sent him to another Witch instead, one Audra Calbrook. Unraveling Schemes Sometime in the year 2260, Relinoch came to the Mortal Realm and was hunted by a group of Exorcists. Relinoch was able to dispatch them one by one, and eventually cornered it's final member, a man named Elijah Lockley. Instead of killing him, Relinoch possessed him and assumed his identity. He would use his influence to navigate the Exorcist hierarchy, eventually raising himself to the station of Commander. In 2264, as Elijah, was reunited with Lucienne Scarbin, whom was a childhood friend of his. Recognizing Lucienne's inherent power, and pursued her. However, she initially refused him, as she was happily married and faithful to her husband, Tristan. Relinoch remained close, quietly plotting to upset Lucienne's marriage. Relinoch orchestrated a series of events that would strain Lucienne and her husband's relationship. Finally, Lucienne was in a malleable state that Relinoch could take advantage of. Coming to her as a friend, Relinoch posed a comforting alternative. Lucienne fell for the charade. After Autumn was born, Relinoch was forced to keep his distance as Lucienne was beginning to regret her actions and was ashamed of her infidelity. Relinoch remained close, going so far as to pose as Autumn's uncle and close friend. In 2287, Relinoch's attention was captured by a young gorgon named Orsaix. After mutilating and killing several of his corvid spies, Relinoch sought to use the young gorgon to his advantage. After appearing to Orsaix, Relinoch managed to seduce the young boy into a Blood Pact. With a bargain made, Relinoch no longer needed to keep Elijah around in order to navigate the Mortal Realm. In order to mold Orsaix into a proper fiend, Relinoch convinced him to murder the old gorgon who had abused him during his time living in the cistern. Now having an anchor in the Mortal Realm, Relinoch briefly departed to return to Hell. He made preparations, readying his legions and army and assuring them that their time was near. When Relinoch came back two years later, appearing at the Scarbin Estate as Elijah, Lucienne was mortified. Along with him was an entourage of demons, including Koji. Together, they tormented the Scarbin family. Relinoch had Lucienne choose who to kill and who to spare, her husband or her son. Autumn soon arrived at the estate, and was forced to watch as her family was slowly tormented. In the end, Tristan was killed and their son, Rosaire was spared. They took Rosaire, and abandoned Lucienne to her wounds. As for Autumn, Relinoch had her memories muddled and distorted, so as to preserve his identity. She would later be blamed for the murder of her family. As she was being tried for her alleged crime, Relinoch appeared to her defense. Attending the trial as Elijah, he exercised his powers as Commander to have her spared. He instead convinced the others that she was mentally unwell, and to send her to an asylum for treatment. As there are no asylum's in Pinnacle, Autumn was forced to relocate to Median, where she was confined to the Wayside Institute. Wanting to follow her progress, Relinoch had himself transferred to Median as well. There, he took over Command of several Exorcist teams, including Sparrow Company. He continues to pose as Commander Lockley, his true identity remaining unknown. With Orsaix at his side, whom he had appointed as his secretary, Relinoch continues to move his plan forward as he prepares an assault on Paradise. Abilities Demonic Powers Like many Demons, Relinoch is capable of accelerated healing. Being a Prince of Hell, Relinoch's healing factor is faster than his lessers. He possess incredible strength, speed, stamina and is incredibly dexterous and nimble. As a Nightmare (classified as an Umbral Lord due to his high-ranking status), Relinoch is able to shapeshift. While most other Nightmares would use this ability to terrify their targets, Relinoch instead uses this ability to move through the Mortal Realm as a human. This ability is only short term, however, as Relinoch is only able to hold a different form for a few hours at most. While he may be able to change his shape, Relinoch's voice remains the same. Other Demons will also be able to see through the illusion, as will some Witches. Being a Demon, Relinoch has a keener connection to his senses. Relinoch can see in absolute darkness, and can hear exceptionally well. His level of perception is higher than that of a mortals. As a Nightmare, Relinoch has an affinity towards the fears of others, and can oftentimes discern an individual's personal nightmares and phobias. Will of the Void Being possessed by an avatar of the Void, Relinoch is empowered by darkness. He can bend and shape the very shadows of the world, and make them tangible. He will often use this power to traverse through the shadows, allowing him to freely travel between Hell and the Mortal Realm. Having access to the powers of the Void makes him an incredibly formidable foe. Other Information Relinoch is closely associated with crows. He uses them as his messengers and spies. A large murder of violent crows can be seen as an omen, that Relinoch's presence is inevitable. Residing in Malebolge, Relinoch claims his abode in a massive fortress that overlooks the precipice of the Central Well, the gateway to the final Circle of Hell. This fortress, known as Falsusturre, serves as Relinoch's base of operations. Category:Demons Category:Characters